The first 3 years were devoted to collecting food intake information among a sample of Anglo, Black, and Hispanic persons living in two counties in Texas. The objectives of the grant were to develop comparable methods for collecting diet information among 3 ethnic groups in Texas, and to quantitate differences in food intake among the groups. The research included administration of a food frequency questionnaire to a group of people with repeat 12 months later. A new method for collecting food frequency information was developed and tested. All field work will be completed, but the majority of the data will not be analyzed or reported. Our objective is to complete the analysis and reporting of qualitative and quantitative differences in food intake among Anglos, Blacks, and Hispanics residing in Texas. Analyses will include reliability and validity of the questionnaire, results of using a new food frequency method, and the relationship of life events to changes in food intake.